Digimon: The 9th Digidestined
by Kitty3
Summary: When a girl is dragged into a new world. Voices telling her of her own demise, people apearing from nowhere, and a twitsed plot. What more could there be?! Rated PG13 due to the vicious fighting and words used at times.
1. Episode 1

Digimon:   
The 9th digi-destined  
By: Neko Onaka  
  
***  
I do not own any other the original Digimon characters, though most of the characters (and some of the digimon) are mine. Please R&R  
***  
  
Episode 1: A new path  
I Looked at my watch carefully. It said it was 3 pm already. I promised my mom I'd be home on time today, but I couldn't help staying behind, for the 5th time in a row. I had to get into that fight, it was tormenting me.  
As I entered my apartment room, my mother waited sitting on my rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, causing a slow screech threw the room.  
"I'm sorry," I said, plainly, and quickly.  
She crossed her arms "What's your excuse this time, Neko?" Her eyes narrowed at me, as if she could see right threw me.  
"I stayed back to study with Angel." I said, never looking directly at my mother, she could always tell if I was lying: if I looked at her.  
She stood up "I'd like it, since school is over, that you took a vacation."  
"Your not going to send me to boarding school?" I asked surprised, looking at her.  
She walked over in front of me "Of course not!" And smiled warmly. It made me hurt seeing her so happy, thinking everything I tell her is the truth "Aunt Marry said you could go over to her farm for a month or so."  
"Aunt Marry?" I cried "That absurd! She always starves me when I go there, and she never lets me do anything fun! All I do there is shovel-" Before I could say the inappropriate word, she covered my mouth and said firmly "Your going."  
I lowered my head "Ok, I'll pack."  
"No need, she said, handing me a backpack "I already packed for you."  
I looked at her surprised "Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
She laughed, then there was a noise of honking from out front.  
I looked out the window and sighed "On time as always," And took my backpack from my mother.  
"I'll see you in a few weeks." She said, handing me a couple bills, probably the maximum of 200 yen.  
"Thanks," I said turning away and walked out of the apartment, and entered my aunt's dirty car. I watched the apartment as it vanished in a distance.  
  
I slowly spiraled down into a dark cave, with nothing there except me. Alone I cried.  
"You are forever abandoned." A voice whispered into my mind, etching into me like a knife "Nobody loves you."  
I shook my head "No. My mother loves me."  
"She does not." The voice howled.  
I held my head in my arms "Shut up!"  
"You are unloved... unloved... unloved..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
I woke up in the car, with my Aunt shaking me awake. That was not the first time I have had a dream like that. Many times before I have received it. I don't know who is sending the dreams to me, or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me foolishly.  
"Come," My aunt said and dragged me out of the car and we walked back to the farm where she showed me where I will be staying for the next while.  
As I finished unpacking, the phone in my room began to ring. I waited as it rang four times, then decided my aunt wasn't going to pick it up, so I did.  
"Hello?" I talked into the phone.  
There was a sound of breathing, but not a word was spoken.  
"Hello?" I asked again, but more angered.  
The breathing stopped and just as I thought the person was about to talk, there was a click, then the phone went dead.  
"Jerks." I growled, then heard a thunder from outside. Around where this farm is, there's rarely rain.  
Just as I was about to go outside, my Aunt handed me a bucket full of water "I need you to clean out the rooster pen." She demanded.  
I muttered a few words under my breath, then continued walking outside. The rooster pen was only a ten minute walk, but when it'd getting dark outside, it seems a lot longer.  
  
As I finished cleaning up the pen, I realized the roosters gave me cuts on my arms and legs that caused me to bleed a little bit.  
"Damned birds." I growled at them, then heard another thundering noise that caused me to stop in my tracks, and I rushed outside and saw a glowing light in the sky that was slowly coming towards me.  
I grabbed it out of the air when it came to me and stared at it "What is this thing?" I asked as I looked at the square device in my hands. It was small and was light blue and had a small screen on it that showed a map of the area I was at, but there was a glowing dot on the screen.  
Before I could move a muscle, a title wave of light collapsed over me, and dragged me from the ground into the air, and I couldn't tell where I was going because the light absorbed me before I could even scream.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and came face-to-face with a small round ball that had blue eyes and long ears that went behind it, and a cat nose and mouth, and a striped tail.  
"AH!" I screamed as I quickly leaped to my feet, and looked at the creature.  
"You came! You came! You finally came!" It said excitedly.  
"What are you?!" I asked, looking at it carefully.  
It smiled "I'm a digimon! Digital monster! Your my human! All the other got one, but me. But finally I have a friend!"  
"Digimon? Digital monster?" I asked, then looked around "But where am I?"  
"In the digiworld, silly!" She said in it's feminine voice.  
I looked at it perplexed "And why do you say I'm your human? Are there other's who got dragged here?"  
She nodded, then hopped around me, considering it has no feet or body, then stopped right in front of me "My name is Nekomon! I bet your name is Neko! I bet I bet I bet!"  
I stepped back in panic "How do you know my name?"  
"Jedi told me!" She nodded "He told me when you'd be coming, and he was right!"  
"Then this Jedi must know how I can get back to my world." I whispered to myself.  
Nekomon smiled "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. I finally have a friend." and leaped up at me, and I caught her "Oh boy! I can't wait until I can show the other humans! Your so pretty, Neko, I bet you have a lot of friends!"  
"Not really," I said, looking at the forest I fell into "I come from a school where everyone is agents everyone."  
"Wow," She said "That must be sad."  
I nodded "Yea... Hey, let's go and find Jedi, okay?"  
She looked at me with saddened eyes "Don't you want to stay here with me? I promise I can help you find the other 8 children, then the 9 of you can be friends, and you can meet other digimon like me!"  
"Goody," I muttered, then looked at her, and couldn't help but smile "Okay, lead the way, Nekomon." And put her back down onto the ground, and she smiled, and we began our journey.  



	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Digivolve, Nekomon!  
I tripped over a twig and laid there until Nekomon came over to help me back up.  
"Thanks," I said, and she smiled back "Where are they?" I asked, reaching into my backpack and felt around to see what my mother packed. She must've known about my Aunt not feeding me, because there was a huge supply of food, and thankfully clean clothes.  
"They were around here two days ago," Nekomon said "I remember Agumon digivolving to Greymon. I wish I could digivolve... But now that you are here, I can!"  
"Digivolving?!" I asked.  
Nekomon nodded "Yea. Digivolving is a bond between a digimon and it's close friend that holds the digivice, and they become stronger."  
I looked at the blue square "So that's what you call this."  
She nodded "Yea."  
"Will u look different when you digivolve?"  
Nekomon nodded "Yep, they become bigger and fiercer looking."  
"Hey Nekomon, what is that necklace tied to your ear?" I asked, and knelt down and took it off. It was a golden locket with a small madalion on it, that had a symbol on it of a rose.  
"That's a crest. It helps me go beyond digivolving... You have the crest of innocence. Pretty cool, huh?"  
I shrugged "I guess. I don't even know what digivolving does exactly..."  
Nekomon smiled "Don't worry."  
"Will you become someone new?"  
She nodded.  
A creature leaped out from the bushes, and glared at us, then began charging at us.  
"NEKOMON!" I yelped "WHAT IS THAT CREATURE?!"  
"Phantomon," She said as she jumped between me and the crypt keeper-looking digimon "He tends to attack without a purpose. But, there is one problem."  
"What?!"  
"He's ultimate digivolved." She said in a panicked voice, then leaped up "Boom bubble pop!" She said, and a huge pink bubble came from her mouth, and hit Phantomon, hardly hurting it.  
Phantomon swept his hands in the air "Poison Sleep Rays!"  
The dark rays hit me, not hurting me, but suddenly I had an urge to sleep.  
"No, Neko," Nekomon pleaded "Stay awake! Please."  
"Leave me alone," I muttered, laying down and curling up, yawning "I'm tired." And my eyes shut.  
  
The floor bellow me collapsed, and I began to fall.  
"NEKOMON!" I shouted as I tumbled into darkness, then suddenly I stopped. Not from the ground or something catching me. I just stopped falling. Frozen in air.  
"You have opened your heart to someone, Neko," The familiar voice growled distastefully.  
I looked around. Dark blue clouds surrounded me as if a wall blocking my mind from freedom from this hell.  
"If your love continues, Nekomon's life will not. It's your choice, Neko."  
"How can you kill an innocent digimon? It's not like you have a true form, anyway." I snapped back, for the first time in months. This one voice has been depriving me of my true feelings of humanity for about a year now.  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME. You may of been able to hide from the true me in your cheap world, but now... now you are under my wings of wrath."  
The clouds began swirling, and I began falling.  
I closed my eyes and let out a shriek of terror for my life.  
  
I quickly sat up screaming.  
"Neko, it's okay." Nekomon said with tears in her eyes.  
I stopped doing nothing for a few seconds, then asked in a low voice "Why were you crying?"  
"I didn't think you'd make it," She smiled, blushing.  
My mind began racing. What would the voice do to Nekomon if I kept talking to her the way I do? I thought I was safe to care and love again when I traveled to this land, but it turns out this jail has more rules and guards to make sure the rules are staying in my mind.  
A shadow came near me "Hey, she's the 9th digi-destined?" The voice asked surprised.  
I turned around to see a boy, my age almost, with spiky light blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He seemed that by the looks, he's survived this world for quite some time.  
He held his hand out to me in a gesture "My name is Matt."  
I looked at him blankly.  
"Aren't you happy there's another human, Neko." Nekomon said surprised and confused.  
"More people cause more trouble to my life," I said turning away "He's going to do the same that all the other people have done to me before."  
There was a silence in the cave, then a giant digmon walked in carelessly. It looked like a blue striped wolf with white fur.  
"Who's that?" I asked Nekomon.  
"Garurumon," Nekomon said "Matt's double evolved digimon. He's very caring for the innocent and he's the one who saved us, Neko."  
I nodded "Good for him."  
Nekomon looked at me "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." I said, laying back down in exhaustion.  
"I'm not going to hang around here to baby sit a brat," Matt said, fed up already.  
Nekomon glared at Matt "She isn't a brat, you know, not everyone has a perfect family, perfect school, and a perfect life to live. Leave her alone."  
I looked surprised at Nekomon. I've treated her rudely, and she is still is there for me.  
"Guys," I said getting up, sensing a argument would break "Let's go to Jedi. I need to talk to him about something important."  
"You still want to leave me?" Nekomon asked disappointed "Now I'll never have a friend..."  
"Don't worry," I said "It's not for asking a way back, I promise. There's just something else I need to talk to him about."  
Nekomon nodded "Okay! Let's go!"  
We walked out of the cave carefully, looking around to make sure there are no other digimon, then got onto Garurumon and he began running at top speed, nearly knocking Nekomon right off, but I held her in my arms.  
"Hey Matt," I asked, grabbing his attention "How do I get Nekomon to digivolve? And did Garurumon come like that?"  
Matt laughed "It's in the love for the digimon, and Garurumon came extremely smaller. The size of Nekomon now, actually. Then it had a divivolve called Gabumon which was about three times as big and I looked like a dog on t's hind legs."  
"Hey," Garurumon said offended.  
"A cool dog on it's legs." Matt smiled "And Garurumon can digivolve to Weregarurumon and he can even War Digivolve, which is just as cool."  
Neko listened to every word, and so did Nekomon. They were both wanting Nekmon to digivolve, or at least become stronger.  
"Nekomon never has to digivolve," Neko said "I can't force her to, and it'd be mean to."  
Nekomon smiled "I love you too, Neko. We're friends forever, right?"  
I paused. "If your love for Nekomon continues, her life wont."... The voice etched it's way threw my mind. I didn't respond to Nekomon's question.  



	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Very Jedi News  
Nekomon wriggled out from my arm's quickly.  
My eyes slowly opened from a sleep I had on Garurumon, leaning back agents Matt. I felt so embarrassed, but I'd never show it.  
Matt placed his hands on my shoulders "Neko, we're here." He whispered.  
I got off of Garurumon and looked around.  
"A temple under water," I said nodding "Typical."  
"What did you say?"  
I turned, and looked down. A small old man with a pony tail holding his white hair back out of his face.  
"Nothing." I said quickly "Are you Jedi?"  
"I am," He said proudly "You must be Neko. I am so grateful that you have made it. And you too, Nekomon."  
Nekomon nodded, smiling.  
"So, you came to talk?" Jedi asked.  
I looked at Matt behind me, along with his giant wolf Garurumon, and Nekmon beside me. Maybe I should leave them out of this.  
"Can we talk alone?" I suggested.  
He nodded, then led the way to another room that was completely empty except for a computer.  
"What is it, child?" Jedi asked, looking out the window at the fish swimming by.  
"There is this voice that has been talking to me for a year now."  
Jedi looked at me strangely.  
"And it's always warned me not to love or care for anyone, or else he will kill that person, but now that I've traveled here, the voice's actual area where it is is here."  
"It told you it's actual form is in the digiworld?"  
I nodded "And it threatened Nekomon's life."  
He nodded "Sounds like the Great Lord's mind tricks. But if they have been doing this to you for a year, then they knew you were a digi-destined long before I did, and so they must know your every move... Your putting everyone in danger, child. Not even the other eight digi-destined could challenge them, and they're a lot more experienced then you."  
"I can defeat them," If it means stopping the nightmares, then I may as well die trying "With the help of Matt, Nekomon, and Garurumon... We can beat them."  
"Sorry, but it's going take a lot more then that." Jedi shook his head slowly.  
"Well, I don't know where the other children are, and by the way Matt is acting, I think he was a lone wolf for a while before I met him."  
"Because he was."  
"What?!"  
Jedi pointed to the computer where the was an image of 14 blocks of gold, each with a symbol of some sort. Suddenly a Lord came by for a split second, and the screen went blank.  
"Those were..."  
"The other digi-destined." Jedi nodded "It's such a shame. I managed to get Matt and Wargarurumon out of there just as the others were turned to gold...  
There are three digi-destined left."  
"You mean two."  
"No, three. Well, sort of. My niece Angel had a digimon bond with her, and they both agreed to be one-another's digi-friend, so I made a rough copy of a digivice for Angel."  
"Where is she?"  
The wooden doors began wobbling, then a girl tumbled out, with a digimon following her.  
"Hey Uncle Jedi." She said nervously.  
"Angel..." Jedi growled, then looked at me "Here is a new member of your group. Angel and Starimon."  
Nekomon jumped over Angel and Starimon, and leaped into my arms "I thought something bad happened to you."  
"I just went next door." I said plainly, but with love in the voice.  
She smiled her usual warm smile.  
"You six must set off in training to become stronger. Matt!"  
Matt walked in, without Garurumon "Yes?"  
"You must train these two girls and their digimon. Got it?"  
He nodded.  
"Okay, everyone, stand close here, I have to teleport you away, so then the Lords will loose track of Neko and Nekomon."  
Gabumon quickly ran in.  
"Why is he in his second stage?" I asked.  
"He ran out of energy." Nekomon explained.  
"I'm sorry we made you run that far." I apologized.  
"No problem." Gabumon smiled.  
A beam of light absorbed us, and when I opened my eyes again, we appeared in the middle of a dessert.  
"Oh, perfect." I muttered.  
"Don't think so negatively Neko!" Nekomon bounced around my feet.  
I rolled my eyes "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?! Being lost in the middle of a dessert is a good sign! No! A great sign!"  
Angel and Starimon watched in amazement, probably wondering how me and Nekomon could change so quickly.  
Nekomon stared at me "You don't have to bite off my head, Neko."  
"If I bit off your head, I'd eat you whole."  
She paused for a second, then we both laughed, and began walking, with Matt and Gabumon close behind, but not too close. We lost sight of them for half an hour, but as soon as the dessert winds slowed down and the sand beneath our feet began to slowly vanish to grass, they were beside us.  
"Aren't you sad?" I asked Matt as Gabumon, Nekomon, Angel, and Starimon walked far ahead of us to check for civilization.  
Matt shrugged "Why should I be? And if I am, I guess I'm use to it."  
"Well, you lost all your friends and your now following around a girl who has voices, who want to kill her, talk to her in her sleep. And not to mention they're in this world originally."  
"So that's why we got teleported." Matt nodded "Oh well, I don't miss my friends. It's my little brother I miss, if anyone... About a month ago I began realizing he's been trying to push me away from him. I use to be his protector. He is too young to protect himself... Then finally one night I decided I was just dragging everyone with my misery, and left with Garurumon."  
"He stayed digivolved that long?!" I asked surprised. I thought if they didn't run out of energy, they'd have a time limit.  
He nodded, then laughed slightly "You don't know much about digimon yet, huh?"  
"Yet." I sighed "Why can't Nekomon digivolve?" I looked at my two digital creations that were given to me by my Nekomon.  
"What crest do you have?"  
"The crest of Innocence..." I held it in my right hand, and the rose seemed to glitter playfully.  
Matt nodded, but said nothing about it.  
"You probably wouldn't be here with me, Nekomon, and Angel if you had a chance... Face it Matt, I know when people don't want me around."  
Nekomon turned around and bounced up high "Neko! We found a Karomon!"  
"What's a Karomon?" I asked, and me and Matt began to jog up to them, and there was a small white cat on it's hind legs with gloves on it's two front paws, and huge sky blue eyes and a yellow bandage on it's tail.  



	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Karomon, Friend or Foe?  
"Karomon," Nekomon described "A second evolution digimon. She is a rare digimon with a neck for fighting. Most have been enslaved by the darkness of this land."  
"The Lords?"  
Nekomon nodded.  
Karomon smile, then leaped at Nekomon and hugged her "Long time no see Nekomon!"  
Nekomon smiled, and wrapped her tail half-way around Karomon "Yea!"  
"You two... Are friends?" Angel asked as she returned from her hike with Starimon.  
Nekomon nodded "We grew up together until Jedi separated me from my friends to tell me you were coming and wanted me to do strict training until then."  
"Nekomon be careful," Starimon warned "A lot has happened to Karomon since you left... Karomon is one of the Karomon that are enslaved."  
Nekomon stared at her friend "Why...?"  
Karomon lowered her head "I had no choice."  
"Well then," Gabumon broke in.  
"We'll take care of her since your too weak, Nekomon." Matt finished.  
"Gabumon digivolved to..." Then a new voice took over Gabumon "Garurumon!"  
"Wait!" Nekomon leaped in the way of Garurumon and Karomon "Karomon is a friend of mine."   
Me and Angel looked in amazement, and I turned to her "What do you think should happen?"  
"I think Karomon is evil and is masking it. I've seen this before in many cartoons." Angel crossed her arms.  
"You make predictions threw cartoons?!" I choked out, then shook my head in disbelief.  
Starimon looked around, then looked at Nekomon like a mother "Well, maybe we should stay as six, not seven."  
"Come on, Karomon is useful. She has her Wild Slash attack and Hypnotizing." Nekomon cried, as Karomon watched surprised.  
"But Nekmon," I said softly "If those attacks are turned agents us, and if Matt was just happened to not be around me and Angel, then you could get greatly hurt."  
Matt looked at Karomon perplexed, then crossed his arms "Aren't you the 8th digidestined's digimon?"  
Karomon shook her head, and took off her right hand's glove "That Karomon has a scar on this paw from her former master. I do not."  
"I think Karomon is cute." Angel butt in.  
"It's always nice to cuddle with sharks," I said sarcastically under my breath, then picked up Nekomon "Okay, Karomon, you can come with us."  
"Says who?" Angel blurted out.  
I turned around slowly then glared at the clumsy human "Says me."  
Angel lowered her head "Okay."  
Garurumon de-volved into Gabumon "Well, I believe Neko is right. A heart can change, either ways. Good or bad."  
I nodded, then picked up Karomon "Would you like it if you came with us?"  
She nodded "Yea!"  
  
We stumbled along the grass until we came to a forest.  
"Let me rest." I said as I collapsed right beside a tree, letting Nekomon and Karomon walk on the grass now.  
Matt watched speechless, then digivolved Gabumon to Garurumon "Wait here," He instructed "I've got to go find some food and water for you guys, I saw a stream back the way we came an hour or two ago."  
I nodded.  
"Be careful while I'm gone." Matt nodded, getting onto Garurumon, then the wolf digimon ran off into the distance.  
"You guys must be hungry," I said, looking at Karomon and Nekomon.  
"Why would they be hungry?!" Angel cried "I'm hungry! I've been walking on grass for hours!"  
I nodded "Yes, you have been, but maybe a better digimon friend would carry the digimon." I looked at Starimon laying on the ground, panting for air.  
"A better digimon friend trains their digimon to the extreme for fights." Angel laughed "And you complain about how Nekomon doesn't digivolve?!"  
"Shut up." I whispered, turning away.  
"You idiot!" She laughed "She's been training hard since you came, and now all that has gone to waste!" Her laugh continued to echo threw my mind.  
"Shut up." I whispered again, covering my ears, but I could still hear her laugh.  
"And your stupid enough to pamper the digimon until it becomes a fat pigimon!"  
"SHUT UP, ANGEL!" I shouted, and leaped at her, pushing her into another tree, then tried to punch her in the face, but something stopped me.  
I turned around slowly, and there was Starimon, Nekomon, and Karomon, watching me in amazement.  
"Sorry," I murmured, and sat back down agents another tree.  
Starimon ordered "We should get sleep, and then we can eat when Matt and Garurumon return."  
"Good plan to me," Nekomon smiled "Huh, Neko?"  
I nodded "Sure." And laid down.  
  
I woke up with a sharp pain going threw my paralyzed body... and Angel's screams.  
"What the...?" I asked as I struggled to get up and realized I couldn't move that easily.  
Karomon stood in front of me and Angel.  
"Karomon! What happened?" I asked.  
A smile slowly appeared on her face "Me."  
"Starimon digivolved to..."  
"Starimon," Angel said surprised "Is going to digivolve?!"  
"To... oh, false alarm." Starimon laughed nervously.  
Karomon turned around "WILD SLASH!" And Starimon went flying.  
Angel leaped into the air and caught her beloved digimon "Got you!" And she laid Starimon down on the floor gently "You don't have to digivolve for me, Starimon," Angel said as she stood up "I never want you to get hurt."  
Starimon looked up at Angel surprised.  
"Get out of my way," Karomon snapped "I have to finish off that pathetic digimon's life."  
Angel turned around, then held out her arms and stood there "Never."  
"Then I will dispose of you first." She nodded "WILD SL-"  
I lunged at Karomon, and pinned her to the ground.  
"I believe I am stronger then you, worthless human." She smiled, then pushed me off, and my head hit a tree, causing a panic of pain threw my upper body.  
Angel gave out a shriek as she got hit, and collided with me.  
"You okay?" I managed to say, as I held my head, and stumbled to get up, but couldn't threw a dizziness taking over my mind.  
"ANGEL!" Starimon cried, then there was a commotion of a high hissing sound that wasn't coming from Starimon, Karomon, nor Nekomon.  
I looked at Angel's belt where her digivice was beginning to glow.  
"What does that mean?" I asked out loud.  
"Starimon digivolved to..." Starimon's suddenly changed into a deeper and darker-like voice "Shockstarimon!"  
"Shockstarimon?" Both me and Angel asked at the same time, and looked at the battle field.  
There stood a blood-red colored wolf probably the size of me, a little bigger, with electric shocks moving around it's body and a flame at the tip of it's tail.  



	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Creature in the Darkness  
"Thunder Rage!" Shockstarimon growled, running around Karomon, giving the projection that there were multiple ShockStarimon's running around Karomon, confusing her, and then Shockstarimon leaped up, and the shocks surrounding it's body gathered at it's eyes, and a gigantic shock wave hit Karomon, causing her to collapse to the ground, and a black spider emerged from the body, and leaped into the air and dissolved.  
  
"Come on, guys," Angel said "We'll catch up with Matt later. If we don't keep moving now, those guys stalking Neko will catch up and ruthlessly kill us."  
"We can't abandon Matt," I said, looking the direction he left "He would never do that to us. Besides, if what you say is true, don't you think the Great Lord's will ruthlessly kill Matt as well?"  
"Well," Angel search for ideas, then smiled "They're after you more then him, so they'll probably capture him and keep him prisoner and make us walk into a trap."  
"Exactly."  
"So we should wait here and take on whatever attacks us..." Angel turned around quickly "I'll tell the other's."  
"Wait, Angel," I said quickly.  
"Yes?" She asked as she turned back to me.  
I scratched my head "Was I the only who saw the black spider?"  
She shook her head "No. That spider caused Karomon to be evil, that's why we're nursing her right now. The Great Lords use them to make any digimon they want to be their puppets."  
"That's sad," I said "Being taken like that..."  
Angel nodded "Yea... that's why I've been training Starimon hard lately... You may not be able to fight the Black Widows, but you sure can run from them."  
Angel looked at me for a minute, we both stood with nothing to say to one another, and she nodded, then walked out of site to tell our digimon the latest news.  
  
I was woken by the noise of crying...  
"Starimon?" I asked surprised, seeing her only a few feet from me, partly covered by branches. I got up, nearly falling over from sitting down so long, and sat next to Starimon.  
She looked up at me "You probably want me to stop. Sorry." She sniffed a coupled times, then turned away.  
I looked at her "No, Why are you crying?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Sure I do." I crossed my legs, then leaned agents a boulder that was behind me.  
She slowly turned around and faced me, and sniffed again "I miss my friends and family."  
"Did Angel kidnap you from them?!" I asked surprised.  
She shook her head "No! Angel would never do that. She didn't kidnap me, she more gave me a fresh start for a new life. A better life."  
"I don't understand." I shook my head slowly.  
"The Great Lords set my village on fire one night... everyone was asleep but me. I always went on walks outside of the village. When I returned there was nothing. I remember when I was coming back from the walk I heard the echoing scream of my mother..."  
"That's so sad." I said "And Angel found you and adopted you?"  
"I stayed at the outskirts of my village for weeks, and Angel found me, nearly starving to death, and showed me that you can have memories of people you love, and still go on with life."  
"I didn't know that's how your bond is so strong." I nodded.  
She nodded in agreement "I always can imagine what I'd be doing right now if the Great Lords didn't burn my village. I would be at home helping my mom take care of my three younger sisters that were all just a couple months old. I would never of known the meaning of digivolving, though... I would of never met my best friend, Angel."  
"Well, don't worry, Starimon." I faintly smiled "We'll get revenge on the Great Lords. If it's the last thing I do,.. we do... we'll get revenge."  
"Thanks."  
There was a sudden rustle in the bushes beside me.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked as I got up quickly, and Starimon automatically hid behind me for protection.  
"What did you hear, Neko?" Starimon asked me.  
There was a sudden whisper of pain "Help me..."  
"Who are you?" I asked out loud.  
"Black... Widow..."  
I could make out an image of something that looked almost human, but taller then me, and had a robe on or something.  
"A Black Widow?!" Starimon said scared, turning around, then back at the figure.  
"Tell Matt..." The whisper paused "Tell Matt T.K. is in trouble..."  
"Come into the open," I said stepping forward, holding out my right hand.  
The shadow repelled my gesture, and quickly ran off.  
"Should we chase it?" Starimon asked.  
I shook my head "No. It's obvious he wants to stay alone and away from civilization... all we can do is wait for Matt and find out who this T.K. is."  
Starimon nodded "Right."  
"Right now I'm thinking more of sleeping then anything else." I yawned, then fell down and laid down beside the boulder.  
Starimon laughed "All you want to do is sleep!... but in this case I could agree."  
  
"Sleeping on the job?" A voice woke me.  
I sat up, rubbing my head "Who are you?"  
"Sent to teach you, and you still can't remember me?" He laughed.  
"Matt? Your back?" I rubbed my eyes "What took you?"  
"I ran into some problems along the way."  
I looked at his arms, that were holding up a small infant digimon.  
"What happened to Gabumon?" I asked.  
He looked at me, then shook his head "Never mind that. We just got caught up at the wrong place at the worst time."  
"A stranger told us to tell you that T.K. was in great trouble."  
"T.K. is in trouble?!" He asked, nearly dropping the baby digimon.  
"The stranger looked almost like he had wings..." I said, remembering finally.  
Matt paused, then shook his head "It can't be..."  
"Can't be who?"  
"It must of been Angemon,... T.K.'s digimon."  
I nodded "So T.K. is a digidestined, and I'm guessing your... older brother?"  
Matt laughed for a few seconds, then stopped "No, he's younger."  
"And Angemon?"  
Starimon heard the entire conversation, and nodded "Angemon, protector of the more weak. His special attacks include Fist of Hope and Group Flare."  
"What's Group Flare?" I asked.  
"That's when ever digidestined digimon put all there greatest attacks all in the use of Angemon, and he turned it into a ray of energy."  
"Ouch." I said, then turned to Matt "We better keep moving. The Great Lords may of tracked us down again."  
Matt nodded, then threw the baby digimon into the air and it began to glow.  
I turned away from the light, then turned to see Garurumon.  
"Garurumon!" I smiled and hugged him.  
"Hello, Neko." He smiled.  
We gathered up Angel, Nekomon and Karomon and we all set out to find the others.  



End file.
